


Love Finds a Way

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Irish Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magic Stiles, Minor Violence, Top Derek, Virgin Derek, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What year is it?” Stiles demands to know, holding his arm in his other one despite it not hurting anymore.</p><p>            “Eighteen sixteen, the year of our Lord.” Derek says, automatically. Stiles gapes at him before passing out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Finds a Way

“Why did you pick Ireland?” Stiles questions, pulling his luggage from the taxi.

            “Maybe I just needed a vacation.” Lydia says, and Stiles scoffs.

            “No. More like jackass boyfriend number three cheated on you, and you stole his credit cards.” Stiles points out, and Lydia shrugs her slender shoulders.

            “Little from column A, little from column B.” Lydia says, and Stiles laughs at her. He takes in the beautiful landscape around him. He really thinks this is a beautiful country, and he is glad that Lydia chose it.

            “Well, I need a break from werewolf shit.” Stiles says, and Lydia looks at him bored.

            “Must be so hard to be an emissary to a whooping pack of four.” Lydia says, sarcastically and Stiles almost drops his bag to gesture at the magically tattoos that litter his arms and most of his body.

            “Must be so hard to scream really loud.” Stiles says in the same tone, and his strawberry blonde best friend doesn’t even look up from her phone. “Plus, Scott and Allison needs some alone time.” Stiles adds on as an afterthought. Lydia makes a disinterested noise that she heard him, and Stiles just chuckles and takes her bag with his.

            “Let’s just check in.” Lydia says, and Stiles follows her into the small bed and breakfast she booked for them. It’s called “The Wolf’s Den”, and underneath it has a sign saying it has been around since eighteen-twenty. The place is small, but cozy, and has a friendly feel to it.  The woman behind the counter smiles at them, and Stiles returns it. “One room, two beds under Martin.” Lydia says, and the woman nods.

            “Here you are, ma’am.” The woman says, and her accent makes Stiles smile. “Be weary, young ones, the witches will be out tonight.” The woman says, and given the last three years of his life dealing with werewolves, he doesn’t doubt her.

            “Why?” Stiles asks curiously, and he pulls down his shirt to hide his tattoos as he asks. The woman smiles at him like she knows that they know the truth, and Stiles finds himself leaning forward to hear better. Lydia is still on her phone, but Stiles knows she is listening too.

            “They like to make mischief this time of year.” The woman says, and Stiles laughs nervously. Lydia takes the room key, and walks towards the room. Stiles waves goodbye to the woman, and follows his friend.

            Lydia opens the door, and flop unladylike on a bed face first. Stiles chuckles, drops their luggage, and flops next to her. “Beware the witches.” Stiles whispers in a vain attempt to sound Irish, and Lydia chuckles into her pillow. He brushes the hair out of her face, and he catches the brief fond look she gives him.

            “I am exhausted.” Lydia mumbles, and Stiles hums in agreement. He really is tired. The flight was tiring, and Lydia was upset about the break up. Stiles hated when his friends were upset, but it was even worst when it was Lydia because she was so collected all the time.

            “Let’s go sightseeing later, yeah?” Stiles asks, his eyes already closing and he takes Lydia’s soft snores as agreement.

****

            When Stiles wakes up the first thing he notices is that Lydia isn’t in the room, and it is still dark outside. He digs in his bag for his toothpaste and brush, and goes to the bathroom. Lydia isn’t there, and he brushes his teeth. He comes back out and looks for a note from her despite the fact that they never separated on vacations.

            Stiles wills himself not to panic because Lydia is a big girl that has proved time and time again that she can take care of herself. He whispers a protection spell into the air to keep her safe, and he puts on new clothes to go look for her. There are street lights on, but there isn’t a trace of anyone being out.

            He wonders around for a few minutes before he sees a flash of light red hair going into the woods behind the bed and breakfast. Stiles rushes after it, and he sees that it is indeed Lydia. “Lyds!” Stiles yells, but she just keeps walking like she hasn’t even heard him. “Lydia!” Stiles calls, and he catches up to her. Her eyes are blank, and she just keeps walking.

            Stiles follows her.

            Lydia walks forward, and she doesn’t stop until comes to a clearing in the forest. Stiles walks behind her, and grabs her shoulder. “Lydia, this has been fun but its dark and you don’t have shoes.” Stiles says, and she holds up her hand and points in front of him. Stiles follows her finger, and sees what she is pointing at.

            It is a monument. It stands around eight tall, and is made up of rocks that have been aged by the sun.

            Every magical tattoo on Stiles is firing up, and Stiles takes a few steps forward. “What is it?” Stiles asks Lydia, but she is just staring at it without blinking. Stiles takes a deep breath, and he inches closer. The statue is almost glowing, and Stiles leans forward to look at it better. “There’s some sort of cravings on it, Lydia.” Stiles narrates, and he moves forward to brush the dust away.

            Suddenly, the wind is knocked out of him.

****

            The feeling, as best Stiles can describe it, is like someone stuck a hook in his stomach and pulled him back. When he can breathe again, he finds himself back in the clearing but Lydia is nowhere in sight. Stiles stands, brushes the dirt from his jeans, and walks the direction back to the bed and breakfast. He thinks that somehow the woods have gotten thicker, and when he keeps walking he thinks that he should have come back to the hotel.

            Stiles keeps walking until he sees the outline of a person. They are hunched over at the edge of a river, and they are wearing some kind of costume. “Hello?” Stiles calls, and the person stands to face him. Stiles realizes the costume is a kilt, and Stiles didn’t know the Irish still wore those. “Oh, cool outfit. Is there a time period faire or something in town?” Stiles asks, curiously. The man who is slightly shorter than him, and has his hand on his hip.

            Stiles is wondering why this guy hasn’t answered him yet, and Stiles hears rustling behind him. He turns to see two more men, one with a bow pointed at him, in the same outfit as the other one. “What clan do you hail from?” The man with the bow demands to know in a heavy Irish accent, and Stiles looks at him carefully.

            “Clan?” Stiles asks, and the men exchanges looks. His tattoos are burning with warning, and he subconsciously rubs his stomach where his tattoos for his protection spells are placed.

            “Aye. What family are you part of?” The man says with no patience, and Stiles has to admire these guys ability to stay in character. Stiles is about to chalk this up to miscommunication, and continue his search for Lydia. Stiles tries to step passed the man with the bow, but as soon as he moves there is a knife at his throat. “Your clan, laddie.” The man demands, and Stiles feels drops of blood slide down his neck.

            “Mac Tire! Mac Tire!” Stiles shouts because it is the only word of Irish he has ever bothered to remember, and it means wolf. The man with the bow lowers it slightly, Stiles briefly thinks it is a victory, before the man who was by the river stabs him in the shoulder.

            “You idiot! Do want the wolf clan to come after us?!” One of the men yells, and Stiles doubles over in pain. He takes the time to knee one of the men in the balls, and run as fast as he can.

            Stiles runs in the direction that the river flows. Not because we wants to get as far away as he can from the men in kilts with weapon, he does, but because the more he runs this way the safer he feels. He runs until he sees smoke, and he runs towards it clutching his shoulder which is seeping blood.

            He pushes through trees until he hit a camp ground that has a family of people in it. Stiles runs into the middle of the village like campground where he feels all of the eyes on him. With his last ounce of strength, Stiles manages to see a tall, black haired man running towards him.

****

            When Stiles comes too, he doesn’t open his eyes right away. He smell smoke coming from a fire, and he hears the sound of it crackling as well. He also hears whispering from what sounds like children. “Why does he have paint on him?” A little girl says, and Stiles breath hitches.

            “So he can do magic, Deirdre.” A boy patiently explains, and the girl makes an ‘oh’ noise. Stiles isn’t sure how they know that, but something tells him that they’re wolf pups.

            “Why does he smell so bad, Connor?” The little girl, Deirdre, asks, and Stiles fights the urge to frown. He doesn’t stink, he thinks, but then again he hasn’t showered since before his flight some time ago.

            “That’s because he had another pack.” Connor says, and Stiles frowns because he has a pack in America.

            “Oh well. He’s Uncle Derek’s now.” Deirdre says positively, and Stiles feels his heart racing because isn’t anyone’s especially this Derek.

            “Oi! Be gone, you wee devils!” A woman’s voice tells them, and Stiles hears them laugh and scamper off. He feels a cool cloth get pressed to his forehead, and he grabs the hand before opening his eyes. The woman has tan skin, dark hair, and kind eyes. She flashes her eyes gold, and he instantly lets go.

            “Hello, wolf.” Stiles says, casually and the woman gives him a small smile.

            “Hello, Druid.” She replies, and he nods his head. He takes a moment to take in his surroundings. He is in a tent or maybe small cabin that looks lived in. The bed he is in is smaller than his own back home, and there is nothing electronic in sight. “Nasty little wound you have.” She says, and Stiles touches his shoulder. He sits up and the woman hands him a cup made of tin. Stiles stares at it before taking a drink of water. “Connor.” She calls softly, but Stiles knows that the pup could be almost a mile away and still hear her.

            “Yes, Mam?” Connor asks, and he looks with curious eyes at Stiles.

            “Get your uncle.” She says, and Connor nods and runs off. Stiles figures he has to be less than ten, and he looks at the woman. “Laura.” She says, and Stiles nods. “This is where you introduce yourself, Druid.” Laura says, and Stiles just stares at her.

            The door opens, must be a cabin Stiles thinks, and in walks the man from earlier. He looks to Laura, and she takes a step backwards. “He won’t tell me his name, brother.” Laura says, but Stiles cannot take his eyes off of the man. He is watching Stiles intensely, and Stiles has seen that look before when Scott looks at Allison. Stiles takes a deep breath when the little girls words from earlier sink in. “Well, he’s Derek’s now.” Play over and over again.

            Stiles did not come to Ireland with his best friend to be mated to a werewolf in a kilt with great legs. Powerful legs that would be really good at thrusting, Stiles thinks, and he shakes the thoughts before the pair recognize the change in his scent. Derek jerks his head towards the door while looking at his sister, and she sighs but leaves.

            The man watches him carefully, and when he tries to sit up he is instantly by Stiles’ side helping him. “I’ve got it.” Stiles tells him, and he tries to pull off the blood soaked cloth on his shoulder.

            “Don’t.” The man says, and Stiles raises his eyebrow. He never really thought accents were attractive, but this man managed to make it so. Stiles scoffs, and takes off the makeshift bandage off. He hiss in pain when the air hits it, and he swears he hears the man whine. Stiles whispers a healing spell into his wound, and his tattoos light up. The hexagonal symbols on his arm seemingly move to the wound which soon begins steaming as it burns the wound closed.

            The man watches wide eyed as he witnesses this, and Stiles scoffs softly at his amazed expression. “What? Never seen an emissary before?” Stiles jokes weakly, but that small spell has left him exhausted. The man reaches out, but doesn’t touch him.

            “Never one this powerful.” The man admits, and Stiles huffs because he isn’t weak but he certainly isn’t the most powerful Druids out there.

            “What’s your name?” Stiles asks, and the man breaks his gaze from Stiles’ shoulder to look at him.

            “Alpha Derek.” He says, formally and Stiles snorts. Stiles almost feels his eyes close until he remembers that Lydia is in the forest with strange men who like to stab.

            “Fuck.” Stiles says, and Derek jumps back to stare at him in shock. Stiles tries to move from out from under the blankets that wool. Stiles doesn’t remember the last time he had even seen a blanket made from wool. “Lydia.” Stiles whispers.

            “Is she your wife?” Derek asks, and he sounds angry and a tad hurt. Stiles looks up to see that his eyes are red, and Stiles doesn’t deny that he is an Alpha.

            “I’m nineteen!” Stiles says instead of answering. Derek’s eyes go back to normal, and he watches Stiles carefully.

            “I’m twenty-three?” Derek says as a question, and Stiles just stares at him. He scrunches up his forehead in confusion until it hits him. The clothes, weapons, no electricity, and the language. He has heard of magical object that could send others through time, but he has never seen one.

            “What year is it?” Stiles demands to know, holding his arm in his other one despite it not hurting anymore.

            “Eighteen sixteen, the year of our Lord.” Derek says, automatically. Stiles gapes at him before passing out again.

            Derek manages to catch him before he hits the ground.

****

            “Does he faint a lot because he has to be strong if he is to  be mated to an Alpha.”  A stern, woman’s voice says, and Stiles fights the urge to flip her off. He sits up in bed quickly to see Derek talking to a woman who is obviously his sister. Stiles guesses Derek has more than one.

            “Where is your emissary?” Stiles demands to know, and the woman scoffs.

            “We don’t have one.” She says, and Stiles scoff bitterly.

            “Bullshit. All packs have one. My pack has four members, and we have one. Where is your emissary?” Stiles repeats, and the woman growls at him. Stiles doesn’t even look phased because he is used to bitchy werewolf who think he won’t talk down to them.

            “Cora, show some respect.” Derek tells her firmly before turning his attention to Stiles  “This is your pack now.” Derek informs him, and Stiles looks at him in shock.

            “Our old emissary is dead.” Cora adds on, and Stiles runs his hand through his hair before looking at his arm. One of his tattoos is fading, and Stiles isn’t sure what that means. Stiles feels like crying because he is stuck two hundred years in the past with no help of getting back to his time, not to mention, mated to an Alpha. Stiles doesn’t want to say he hates Alpha’s because he loves Scott, his heart burns just from thinking his name, but other Alpha’s can be drunk on their own power.

            “Put these on.” Derek says, passing him clothes. It isn’t a kilt, but trousers with a white shirt. Stiles would take a wild guess, and thinks  that they’re Derek’s.

            “The ceremony is tonight.” Cora says on her way out, and Stiles whips his head to look at Derek.  Stiles doesn’t need context because he knows Cora is talking about a mating ceremony, and he knows that after he will have to sleep with a man who doesn’t even know his name. It helps that the mate bond is one out of love, and not out of the necessity to breed. He’s seen the way Scott treats Allison, he’s always wanted that, but he doesn’t know if he can accept that from a stranger.

            “Stiles.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him with his head turned to the side in a puzzled matter. Stiles finds it cute for a second. “My name. If you’re going to marry me, you might as well know it.” Stiles says bitterly, and Derek frowns at him.

            “You don’t want this.” Derek says, and Stiles catches the whole way his body sags in sadness. Stiles wipes his face with his hands before speaking.

            “I am Druid emissary from almost two hundred years into the future. I have a pack. I was on vacation with one of my friends, and I touched a statue that sent me here. Derek, I don’t belong here.” Stiles says, and Derek blinks at him.

            “But you are here.” Derek points out, and Stiles huffs before trying to answer. He interrupted by a knock on the door. Derek looks at Stiles, who nods, and he yells a come in.

            “Peter wants to see you.” Laura says, and Stiles sighs. Derek nods his head at his sister before turning towards Stiles.

            “Cora will help you get ready for tonight.” Derek says, quietly.

            “Yeah.” Stiles calls out behind him, and he thinks that by this time tomorrow he will be mated to an Alpha.

****

            Stiles wants to talk himself out of it. He wants to go back home, and be with his pack but he knows without another emissary or druid he can’t. The mating ceremony is tonight, and if he remembers correctly from Scott and Allison’s, it will be quick and formal.

            Stiles walks out of Derek’s cabin, so to be his too, and he sees that there are a lot more people than yesterday. “They’re here for the ritual.” Cora tells him as if she can read his mind, and Stiles jumps because he didn’t know she was behind him.

            “Don’t have something better to do?” He hisses, and she smiles lazily at him.

            “Then plan my only brother’s wedding? No.” She says, and she reminds Stiles so much of Lydia in that moment that he isn’t sure if he likes Cora or not.

            “It’s not a wedding. It is a mating ceremony.” Stiles corrects, and she rolls her eyes. “You’re aware that I could blind you if I felt inclined to.” Stiles points out, and she looks at him.

            “You’re not supposed to use you powers for evil.” Cora snaps, and Stiles fights the urge to make a superman reference that she wouldn’t understand. “Your old pack must have been insane to deal with you.” Cora hisses, and Stiles’ feels his heart hurt at the mention of his pack. Cora must have sensed his change in mood because her eyes soften. “I’m sorry.” She whispers, and Stiles just sighs.

            “Go do something productive away from me.” Stiles says, and she nods before leaving him alone. Stiles walks slowly around the camp ground. He wants to say that it is a village, but only Derek and his family live here. Stiles’ notices that although Derek’s cabin is in the middle of the village, all of the other cabins are a respectable distant away from his.

            He comes to the edge of where the village molds into the woods, and he wonders if he can find the monument that sent him here before night fall. Stiles knows without the protection of Derek’s pack, he will be killed for smelling like another pack. Or used for magic. He isn’t safe on his own, he doesn’t know how to live in this time. Stiles is shocked that Derek hasn’t brought up his magical gifts yet, and Stiles pulls up his sleeves to look at his tattoos. They aren’t fading like they were, but instead are now growing darker. Stiles knows that the darker the tattoos get, the stronger the magic is becoming. He thought that being here would drain his magic, but instead has seem to make his stronger.

            “They’re getting darker.” A voice says, and Stiles turns to see a light skinned man looking at him with intent. “Means you’re getting stronger.” He says, and Stiles carefully doesn’t say anything. Stiles carefully paces around him because his is sure that this man isn’t in Derek’s pack. “Tell me, Alpha Mate, how does a Druid find himself alone in the woods to be chased by hunters?” He asks, and Stiles’ tattoos string warning him of danger. Stiles takes a step to the side.

            “A spell.” Stiles says, its half of the truth. The monument was obviously cursed, but he doesn’t like talking to assholes who try to intimidate others. The man takes a step closer to him, but Stiles doesn’t back down.

            “You’re a little too pretty for Derek, Druid.” He whispers, and Stiles feels his blood go cold. “We could have some fun before tonight. I’m twice the alpha he’ll every be.” He whispers, and he flashes his eyes to get some form of submission from Stiles. Stiles leans towards him.

            “I would shrivel your balls before you even touched me.” Stiles promises, and with that he walks away to get ready for tonight.

****

            The ritual it’s self is over before Stiles knows it. He stands opposite of Derek in front of Laura, Stiles knows that the parents are supposed to do this but he wisely doesn’t say anything, and they have their wrists tied together. “Do you, Alpha Derek, take Stiles to be your mate. To protect, love, and cherish?” Laura asks, and Stiles feels his breath hitch. He isn’t sure if Derek is actually going to go through with this.

            “Yes.” Derek says, not taking his eyes off of Laura. Laura smiles gently at him before turning her attention towards Stiles. Stiles is suddenly aware of all the different packs that have come together for this ceremony.

            “Do you Druid Stiles take Derek to be your mate. To protect, love, and cherish?” Laura asks, and Stiles feels his throat tighten. He doesn’t know if this is what he wants, but he still has a slim chance of going back to his time to be with his pack.

            “Yes.” Stiles whispers, and he hears Derek let out a sigh of relief. Laura smiles at him, and she tightens the bounds at their wrists. One of Stiles’ tattoos glows blue before turning dull again, and Stiles feels Derek’s Alpha power affect him. He wasn’t sure if his powers were going to be affected by mating himself to Derek, but obviously it had.

            “May the powers that be bless this union.” Laura says, and the entire audience repeats it back in a loud chorus. Derek licks his lips before kissing the edge of Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles wants to sigh because it was a nice feeling. “Let’s eat!” Laura calls, and the audience cheers causing Stiles nervously laugh.

****

            “We don’t have to do this.” Derek tells him, and Stiles wants to laugh because Derek looks nervous. They are back in Derek’s, their, cabin. They took off the ropes that bounded them wrist to wrist as soon as they began eating, and now everything was awkward. The packs have gone home, and just Derek’s pack remains in the village. Derek looked as nervous as Stiles felt, but Stiles truly wants this. He knows this will strengthen the mate bound, but he also feels that Derek will not do it if he thinks that Stiles doesn’t want to.

            Stiles sits on the bed, and Derek takes a seat on it opposite of him. He knows that Derek can sense his nervousness. Stiles carefully takes off his shirt, and Derek watches him in awe. Derek is scanning his torso up and down with his eyes, and Stiles cannot help but get turned on by the lustful way Derek is staring at him. “Have you never seen another man shirtless?” Stiles kids, but is surprised when Derek shakes his head.

            “Never one I could touch.” Derek says, inching his hand out but stopping. Stiles looks at him in surprise before speaking.

            “You can touch me.” Stiles whispers, and Derek gently lays his hand on Stiles’ stomach before trailing up to his shoulder. Stiles leans his head in and kisses Derek softly. He is surprised at how sweet and soft Derek’s lips are, and the way Derek makes soft noises into his mouth. Derek carefully raises his hands up to touch Stiles’ face, and Derek gently pulls him away to look into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles can see uncertainty, but hopefulness looking back at him from Derek. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” Stiles asks, knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

            “I wanted to wait for my mate.” Derek tells him, and Stiles notices that he has scooted closer to Derek to hear him. He finds that both of them are whispering now for some reason, but Stiles isn’t complaining.

            “We’re going to be the blind leading the blind then.” Stiles informs him, and Derek raises his eyebrows in surprise.

            “You’ve done this either?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head. Derek takes the moment to kiss him again just because he can, and Stiles takes off his shirt. Derek holds his arms up, and Stiles trials kisses down his tone chest and stomach.

            “Stiles.” Derek whispers, and he has his head thrown back. Stiles kisses back up from his belly button to his throat to his lips. He licks at the seam of Derek’s closed lips, and Derek opens his mouth to ask what he is doing but Stiles slips his tongue in. Derek tastes just like how Stiles imagined, all manly and spicy. Derek makes a quiet groan into his mouth, and Stiles pulls back.

            “Do have like oil or something?” Stiles asks, and Derek gives him a curious look before getting up to dig into a chest on the opposite side of his bed.

            “Peter gave it to me yesterday, but I don’t know what’s it for.” Derek says, and Stiles would laugh if he didn’t sound so embarrassed.

            “We have to use it because you can’t, like, stick it in me dry.” Stiles tries to explain, and Derek looks at him surprise.

            “I thought you’ve never done this before.” Derek says, and he isn’t accusing he just sounds curious. Stiles isn’t sure how to explain to someone from two hundred years ago the wonders of porn.

            “I read.” Stiles says, and Derek just nods. He puts the little jar of frankincense by the bed, and Stiles tugs at Derek’s kilt. He figures he could reach under it, but he wants to see all of Derek. Derek pulls down the kilt until he is fully naked, and sits back down on the bed. He is half hard, and Stiles tugs at his pants before Derek pulls on them. He looks at Stiles as if asking for permission, and Stiles nods.

            Stiles gets naked, he loves the way Derek is visual trying to take all of him in, and he feels Derek run his hands over his thighs before stopping before they got to his manhood. The only light in the room is the fireplace, but Stiles can still make out the hungry way Derek is eying him. “Now what?” Derek asks, breathless. Stiles inches his way back on the bed until he is in the corner at the top, and he drags Derek by his shoulder to follow him.

            “Pour some of the oil on your fingers, then put them in me one at a time.” Stiles says, and Derek makes a desperate, choking noise. Derek gets the oil, and after pouring some on his hand, he positions himself in between Stiles’ parted legs. Derek runs an uneasy hand over Stiles’ knee until he brushes his hand carefully over Stiles’ cock. Stiles makes a moan noise at the feeling, and seeing as how much Stiles liked it, Derek does it again. Only this time he grasps it slightly, and moves his hand up and down like he would do for himself.

            Stiles digs his hands into the sheets on the bed, and he makes a soft keening noise before he finds himself too close to coming. “Derek, wait.” Stiles gasps out, and Derek instantly stops to look at him with nervous eyes. “Just get me ready.” Stiles says, and Derek looks nervous but he slowly enters one finger into Stiles’ entrance.

            Stiles has fingered himself before so he knows what to expect, but Derek’s fingers are thicker than his. “Does it hurt?” Derek asks, stilling his finger from making small circles inside of Stiles.

            “It just feels weird.” Stiles promises, and Derek keeps up his movements. Stiles lets Derek continue, and he really doesn’t feel anything. The initial burning sensation has worn off, and he just feels the new sensation of having something in him. “Okay, another.” Stiles says, and Derek just does as Stiles tells him.

            Derek has just begun to stretch and scissor Stiles, when he finds that little bundle of nerves that Stiles has been waiting for him to find. “Oh!” Stiles moans, and he buckles his hips into Derek’s hand. Derek watches him with hooded eyes, and he hits the same spot again. “Fuck, Derek.” Stiles moans, and Derek leans down to kiss his chest.

            Stiles drags Derek up by his hair to kiss him as Derek takes the opportunity to enter one more of his fingers into Stiles. Stiles gasps into Derek’s mouth, and Derek smiles at him. Derek has a lovely smile, and Stiles can’t help but feel warm inside when Derek smiles at him. “I’m ready, just fuck me.” Stiles says, and Derek takes his fingers out.

            Derek is hard, and he’s huge, Stiles holds his legs apart as Derek nestles himself between them again. Stiles wraps one of his legs around Derek’s waist, and has the other bent at the knee. Derek hovers over him, and Stiles is panting with need. Derek’s eyes are blown and Alpha red, and Stiles looks at him with anticipation. Derek trials his hands up Stiles’ arm to trace the tattoos that lace them, and Stiles groans as Derek enters him. 

            Stiles has never felt the feeling of being so full that he is almost certain he is going to rip apart. It is painful, but not unbearably so. Derek senses his discomfort, but Stiles wraps his legs around him to keep him locked in place. Derek gets the message, and doesn’t pull out but he looks like he is pain for hurting Stiles. Derek licks a trail from Stiles’ hip to his neck where he sucks a mark. Stiles rotates his hips to help take some of the burn away, and Derek is right by his ear when he moans in pleasure. Derek nips at the sensitive skin of his neck causing Stiles to bare his neck to give Derek more room.

            “You can move.” Stiles whispers, and Derek trails kisses from his neck to his mouth. Derek hasn’t moved inside him yet, and Stiles is surprised at him. He thought that Derek was going to be one of those ‘takes what he wants’ lovers.

            “Don’t want to hurt you, mate.” Derek says, and Stiles feels his heart flutter at the gesture.

            “Then move because I am dying.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles in Stiles’ collarbone where he has his head buried. He casually rocks his hips, and Stiles moans at the feeling. Derek pulls almost completely out before he is thrusting back in gentle and hard at the same time.

            “Derek.” Stiles cries as his mate manages to hit his prostate during his hard thrusting. Derek licks at the sweat that this thinly covering Stiles’ throat before nipping at it again. Stiles has his head leaned almost completely back against the bed, and he scratches Derek down his back when he gives a particular hard thrust.

            “Mate, mate, mate.” Derek chants right besides Stiles’ ear, so Stiles knows he is close. He takes one of Derek’s hand that is bracing himself against the wall behind the bed, and he guides it to his cock. He wraps Derek’s hand against himself, and Derek begins stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

            “Derek.” Stiles whimpers, as he feels his orgasm approaching and he feels himself being stretched. “What?” Stiles wonders, and Derek nips at the tattoo on his stomach.

            “It’s my knot. I can pull out now if you don’t want it.” Derek whispers, and Stiles moan because he didn’t know that werewolves had knots. It not something you ask your best friend in regular conversation.  

            “No, I want it. Want you.” Stiles admits, and Derek bites into his neck as he comes all over Derek’s stomach with a loud cry of Derek’s name. Derek manages a few more thrusts before he comes, and his knot expands.

            They don’t really say anything for a while. Derek hikes Stiles up some and has him wrap his legs around his waist, so that Derek can rest some of his weight on the bed instead of on Stiles. Stiles wants to close his eyes, but he is too focused on Derek who is licking at the bite mark he made. Stiles knows it’s the mate mark, Allison has one in almost the exact same spot, and tomorrow the rest of the pack is going to know exactly what they did.

            “How was it?” Derek asks, nervously. Stiles wants to laugh, but Derek doesn’t ask it like he wants praise. He asks like he wants to know if it was as good for Stiles as it was for him.

            “S’good.” Stiles says, and Derek leans down carefully to kiss him as if he is afraid that Stiles was going to leave. Not that he could with the knot still enlarged within him. Stiles shifts his weight slightly, and Derek puts his hand on his shoulders. Derek’s knot shifts inside him, and it presses directly on his prostate. Stiles begins rutting his hips against Derek to feel the pleasure again, and Derek limply lays his head down on Stiles’ shoulder with a whine. “Does it hurt?” Stiles asks, stopping.

            “No.” Derek whines, and Stiles begins rutting his hips again as his cock begins to get hard again. Derek gets on his knees again with his head still laying limply on Stiles’ shoulder so that  Stiles will have a better angle, but he stays still as Stiles continues rutting his hips. Derek just stays still as he lets Stiles use him, and soon Stiles is coming untouched all over Derek’s stomach again. Derek comes again after him, and he feels the knot get smaller but he isn’t sure if he can pull out without hurting Stiles.

            “Sorry.” Stiles says for some reason, and Derek snorts. Stiles looks at him surprised before laughing lazily, and tangles his hand in Derek’s hair to kiss him. He lazily licks into Derek’s mouth, and he soon feels Derek pull out of him. He feels strangely empty without him in him, but he feels the mate bond is stronger. He knows that Derek loves him, and he feels himself getting closer to feeling the same way.

            Mate bonds are strange things, Stiles concludes.

            “I’ll clean us up.” Derek whispers, and Stiles wants to ask why they are whispering with each other. Derek gets off the bed, and he comes back to wipe down the come off of both of them. Stiles feels spent, and he turns over on his side.

            Derek comes back on to the bed, and slides in front of Stiles to pull the blanket over both of them. “If you get cold I have other blankets.” Derek whispers in the dark, and Stiles buries his head into Derek’s shoulder before falling asleep.

****

            Stiles wakes up to Derek pressing kisses against his bare shoulder, and licking at the mark on his neck. Stiles rolls over to see that Derek is fully dressed, and sitting on the edge of the bed. “We’re going hunting.” Derek whispers, and Stiles sits up.

            “Do I need to get up?” Stiles mumbles, and Derek shakes his head. He leans forward to press his face into Stiles’ neck, and Stiles feels him breathe in deeply. Stiles slumps his head against Derek’s, he’s half asleep, and Derek gently pushes him back until he laying back down.

            “Go back to sleep.” Derek says, softly and Stiles just nods his head before nuzzles his face into a pillow. Derek straightens out the covers against him, and almost decides to cancel the hunt but somehow manages to make himself leave his cabin.

            When Stiles wakes up again it is because the sun is shining in his face, and he is cold. He quickly gets dressed in the outfit he came to past in, everyone knows that’s what happened he’s got nothing to hide, and heads out to explore the tiny village. He walks by a stable to find Derek’s niece, Deirdre, walking too close to one of the horses. She can’t be more than five years old, and Stiles scoops her up in his arms before one of the horses stomps on her.

            “Deirdre.” Stiles chastises, and he tries to set her down but she wraps her legs around his hips. Stiles sighs and hikes her up some so she doesn’t slide down, and he walks away from the sable. “Those horses could have hurt you.”  Stiles says, and she frowns at him.

            “I have been around horses my whole life, Uncle Stiles.” Deirdre tells him, and Stiles finds it odd how perfectly he meshes with this pack.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that that stops them from being three sizes bigger than you.” Stiles says, sarcastically but Deirdre just giggles at him. Stiles huffs and pretends like he is going to drop her causing her to squirm and giggle. “Why were you out there anyway? I bet if I ask your uncle Derek, he’ll tell me you aren’t supposed to be out there.” Stiles says, and her silence incriminates her.

            “I was trying to find Connor. He hid, so I need to find him.” Deirdre says, and Stiles smiles at her.

            “If you let me put you down, I can show you something cool.” Stiles says, and her eyebrows crinkle in confusion and curiosity. She lets him put her down, and Stiles crouches in front of her. He holds his hands like he is cupping something, and he whispers something before a little ball of heatless, blue flame appears between his hands. Deirdre squeaks in amazement, and Stiles lets it go. “If you chase it, it will lead you to Connor.” Stiles promises, and she runs after it.

            Stiles decides that he should be responsible, and follow after her. He can hear her laughter, and his own echoes behind them. He can still see the light chasing after Connor, and he figures that the young boy is hidden deep in the woods.

            “Stiles!” Stiles whips his head up from where he was panting when he hears Deirdre screams of fright. He breaks out in a run to follow his niece’s scream. He finds her hidden behind a tree, and she is looking at Connor.

            Connor is laying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, and Stiles is instantly filled with anger. He is can see his nephew’s shallow breathing. “Go back to the village.” He hisses at Deidre who looks petrified but she does as she is told. Stiles doesn’t even think before his is running out into the clearing for Connor. “Hey, buddy. You’re gonna be okay.” Stiles promises, and Connor gasps out his name.

            “And here I thought you were lying about being in this clan.” A voice mocks, and Stiles whips his head around to see that man that stabbed him not a few days earlier. Stiles is filled with disgust at a man who could shoot a child with arrow.

            “You think you're a big, fucking man, huh? Hurting a kid!” Stiles yells, and he launches himself at the man is easily fifty pounds heavier than him. Stiles manages to knock the bow away from him, and when he looks up he can see Connor running away and it feels him with relief. The man punches him in face, but Stiles has been hit harder. Stiles kicks him in the ribs before bring his elbow down with force on his back.

            “You stupid little fucker.” The man spits, and Stiles watches him closely. The man reaches behind him for a knife before charging at Stiles. Stiles comes up with a plan, but it involves a spell he has never done before. The man pushes Stiles against a tree before stabbing him in the stomach. “It must be so sad to die alone in forest. How the Alpha will grieve.” The man mocks.

            “Colla o que ten feito.” Stiles whispers, and the man backs away before grabbing his stomach in the same spot he stabbed Stiles. Stiles feels the wound close as it shows up in the exact spot on the man with no name. “How does feel to be killed by a Druid alone in the forest? How the hunters will grieve.” Stiles mocks, and the man weakly grabs at his ankles as he steps over him.

            When Stiles turns back around the man is already dead.

            He runs back to the direction of the village, and he sees that Laura already is working on Connor. “Stiles!” He hears, and he turns  in time to pick up Deidre as she rushes towards him.

            “I want that bastard dead.” A man Stiles recognizes as Laura’s mate and husband growls, and Stiles puts down the squirming child.

            “He is.” Stiles says, gravely and the man nods at him. He finds Derek staring at him from the middle of the village. His eyes are glued on the blood stain on Stiles’ shirt, and Stiles flinches. He carefully approaches him, and Derek takes his hand to lead him back to the cabin.

            Derek’s face is carefully blank, and Stiles a feeling that the second the door closes to their cabin Derek is going to yell at him. Derek walks in first, and Stiles closes the door. Stiles braces himself to be yelled at, but Derek just gently presses him against the wall to nuzzle his face into Stiles’ neck. “Whoa, okay. Was not excepting this.” Stiles admits, and Derek runs his finger over the mate mark. Derek is leaning most of his weight against Stiles, who easily holds him up.

            “I just.” Derek begins to say, and Stiles looks at him. “I just really love you, and you do stupid, honorable things like save children and it makes me love you more.” Derek says, and Stiles’ voice catches in his throat. “I don’t want you to go back to future because I love you, and this is me asking you to stay.” Derek whispers into the hallow of Stiles’ neck.

            Stiles feels a wave of emotion take hold of his heart. He knows that he cares for Derek, and he knows deep down he just wants to be with him. Stiles thinks about Scott, Allison, and Lydia in future that will miss him, but he knows if he goes back he will miss Derek more. Stiles kisses Derek urgently, and manages to catch him off guard.

            Derek makes a groaning noise of surprise that only manages to spur Stiles on. Stiles reaches to run his hand over Derek’s cock that is covered by the pants that he is wearing today. Derek makes an almost whiny noise, and Stiles grins into the kiss. “Can. Can we do it again? Please?” Derek begs.  He ruts his hips against Stiles, and Stiles finds he is already hard.

            “Fuck, Derek, shit. Yes, just yeah.” Stiles rambles, and Derek easily lifts him up to carry him towards their bed.

            It is quicker than last time, but with same amount of pleasure and commitment. Stiles introduces Derek to blow jobs, and he feels himself getting addicted to the way Derek grips his hair and moans out his name.

****

            Stiles has been in the past for three years when he takes a walk by himself down a path in the forest. It has been peaceful the last few years of his life, and he finds that after only being away from Derek for ten minutes that he already misses him. Stiles turns around to walk back, but something catches his eyes. Stiles walks down the rocky path, he’s glad Derek insisted he wear shoes today, and he sees a strangely familiar clearing. Only when he there does he realize what he was looking at from the path.

            The monument.

            The very same monument that sent him almost two hundred years into the pass not four years ago. He carefully approaches it, but keeps a safe distance from it. Stiles notices that the carvings from all those years ago are still the same, and he raises his hand to touch it before dropping it.

            Stiles turns around to walk back to his and Derek’s cabin without looking back at the monument of stone.

****

            “What are you writing, mate?” Derek asks, curiously and his voice has that adorable tired edge to it. Stiles is laying on his stomach writing a letter on their bed, and Derek is running his hand lightly on the curve of his spine. Stiles sighs happily at the contact.  

            “I just remembered that the bed and breakfast Lydia and I stayed at is opening this year in the village, so I am going to leave this letter with the family. Like in Back to the Future part three.” Stiles says, and Derek moves to lay on his back.

            “I do not know what that is, Stiles.” Derek says, happily and he press open mouthed kisses down Stiles’ bare back. Derek reaches underneath the blanket to touch more of Stiles’ bare skin.

            “I will sleep with clothes on from now on.” Stiles threatens in vain, and Derek chuckles into in between Stiles’ shoulder blades. Stiles folds the letter up, and holds it over his shoulder. “Will you seal it for me?” Stiles asks, and Derek instantly takes it and gets off Stiles.

            Derek walks over to one of the candles to pour the wax on it, and stamps it with the Hale family crest. Stiles watches him to this, Derek hasn’t even bothered to wrap himself in a blanket before doing it, and Stiles really thinks he is lucky. “If you burn your dick on the hot wax, don’t except me to kiss it.” Stiles says, cheekily and Derek laughs loudly. He brings the letter back to Stiles, and crawls under the covers again.

            “What did you tell her?” Derek asks, curiously and Stiles kisses him before answering.

            “That I miss them, but I am really happy here.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles softly at him.

            “Are you happy here?” Derek asks, and Stiles crawls on top of him before answering. Derek runs his hands along Stiles’ back, and Stiles bites at Derek’s jaw and neck before answering.

            “I love you, so yes.” Stiles says, honestly and Derek just kisses him in response.

            Stiles makes a mental note to deliver the letter when he can. He cannot really think with Derek kisses him like he is now.

****

When Lydia Martin manages to stumble back to the bed and breakfast later that morning feeling hung over, she finds a letter waiting for her.


End file.
